Beyond The Blue
by Anne Herbold
Summary: An alternative ending to 7x15 Laws of Gravity. What if fate had been kind to Michael Keppler? CatherineKeppler, Kepplows, or Kiwii. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So after reading some excellent Cath/ Keppler fics, I couldn't help but want to right more myself. Inspiration's a bitch, but in the end, it always comes out for the best. I basically tossed and turned in my bed until 12:30 in the morning until I literally told myself , "Screw reality! I'm gonna self-indulge for once!" So, from 12:30 until 2 AM, I wrote. You, see, I had to continue on with another Cath/Keppler fic, because If I didn't I'd be regretting not doing what I had to do -corny, I know!**

**Summary: CathPOV, Song fic, Cath/ Keppler...Don't like it, don't read it then! This is basically an alternate ending/continuation of 7x15/ Laws of Gravity. In a nutshell; I'm a hopeless romantic.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own CSI is the day George comes to my doorstep and sweep me off my feet. So, basically, never. I'm gonna go cry now...lol.**

**Beyond The Blue**

**Chapter 1**

"Mike!", she screamed, "Mike!" No answer. Gill took her by the arm, gently leading her away from the ambulance.

_Oh God. Oh, God. He's gone. What am I gonna do? What about Lindsay? How am I gonna tell her? Oh, God no..._

"We gotta pulse!" the EMT shouted. Catherine jerked from his grasp, running towards the ambulance.

"Wait for me, dammit, wait!" her scream rang through the entire area.

"Catherine!" Gil yelled, but she didn't care; Gil didn't matter now, no one did. Except Mike.

Tears blurred her vision, and the harsh wind cut against her face. _Run, just, run. Don't stop now. He's counting on you. Go! _"Wait dammit, I said 'Wait'!" At last, she reached the ambulance. The EMTs stared in amazement at the woman's determination, "I need to ride with you to the hospital."

One of the EMTs, a woman, offered her hand, "Hurry up and get in."

"Thank you, thank you so much," climbing in, she sat beside Mike, holding his hand, feeling that fain sign of a pulse, the entire way to the hospital.

**xxxx**

She stood there in the waiting area, pacing to and fro, contantly running her hands through her already wild hair. Tears ran down her face causing her mascara to run; she was mess, a beautiful one, nonetheless.

So many things ran through Catherine's mind during those sparse moments. Gil, Mike, Lindsay. Lindsay. She grinned to herself; Mike was the only man her daughter ever fully approved of as serious boyfriend material. Hell, Lindsay even admitted to liking him once.

She pulled out her cellphone and began to dial shakily. It rang only twice, but to her it seemed like a damned eternity, "Come on, Linds, pick it up." Third ring. Then a pause.

"Hullo?" her daughter's voice was drowsy.

" Lindsay, sweetie?"

"Mom?," she sounded more concerned, "Are you all right? Why are you crying? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. It's Mike.."

"Oh, God, is he hurt? Please tell me he's all right."

"Linds, he's in the ER right now...but, he's got some great doctors and..." Cath starting breaking down again; she just couldn't handle it.

"Mom? Mom?! Where are you?"

"Palm Springs. Sweetie, go back to bed, _please_."

"I'm calling a taxi, I'll be over soon, okay? Mike'll be fine, mom; he's too tough to die." She hung up, causing her mother to curse aloud. She was so stubborn. Catherine couldn't stop her if she tried; like mother like daughter.

"Ms. Willows?" She looked up to find a nurse next to her.

"Yes, that's me."

"If you'll follow me, please; Mr. Keppler is in stable enough condition to where you can see him."

**xxxx**

The room was small and brightly lit. She walked over to him and turned off that obnoxious light above the head of his bed.

"I don't think you'd appreciate waking up to a tan line on your forehead," Catherine had stopped crying now, but evidence of the tears showed strongly by the overrun mascara on her face. She sat down in one of those uncomfortable mass- produced fake wooden rocking chairs next to his bedside. It was just the two of them now; she'd called Lindsay earlier and convinced her to stay home, telling her that Mike would be okay.

She didn't really know if he'd be okay; none of the doctors or nurses came in to tell her anything. She had just assumed so from reading all of the meters' signals and the tranquil humming of all the machines that he was now attached to.

God, he was so pale and sickly looking. His skin had a yellow tint to it and was almost completely covered in bandages. IVs of all sorts ran up and down both arms. IVs of liquid potassium, all different sorts of coagulants and medications. And blood. So much blood. He'd lost so much after being shot.

_Damn Frank, _Her thoughts wandered, _I hope he burns in hell for all he's done. _She looked to Mike endearingly.

"But not you. You're just too damn good for that," Catherine started rocking her chair slowly. She softly chuckled to herself; she hadn't properly used a rocking chair...since Lindsay was little, and she had forgotten how nice it actually was, "Wonders never cease, do they Mike?"

She kept on rocking, then started singing, her voice soft and sweet as if it were fifteen years past and she was singing to her infant daughter once again. It wasn't an old song, but she'd heard it on the radio once when Lindsay was little, and it had stuck with her since;

_"Away beyond the blue_

_Away beyond the blue_

_One star belongs to you_

_One star belongs to you_

_And every breath I take_

_And every breath I take_

_I'm closer to that place_

_I'm closer to that place_

_Yeah baby, I'm gonna meet you there_

_On the outskirts of the sky_

_Yeah baby, I'm gonna meet you there_

_And we will fly_

_Away beyond the blue_

_Away beyond the blue_

_One star belongs to you_

_This life is but a dream_

_This life is but a dream_

_Go gently down the stream _

_Go gently down the stream"_

"Don't quit your day job, Cath."

"Mike?!"

* * *

_The song is "Beyond The Blue" by Emmylou Harris, which is one of my favorite artists and songs. I hope you guys like it. Yes, I am going to continue with this one; I'm not done self-indulging yet! Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Incredibly short chapter, I know! But no worries, readers; I'm already to work on Chapter 3 and I have an outline of Chapter 4 in my head. I've tried to implement, what I think, could be some of Keppler's humour, so please bear with me. **

**Summary: Alternate ending of 7x15/ Laws of Gravity. I guess you could call this Kiwi or Cath/ Keppler. Kiwi is short, sweet and when it comes to Keppler, fuzzy...I love the scene where Cath talks to him after he gets out of the shower...he looks absolutely fab in a muscle shirt...ooooh...drools at Liev Schreiber's lovely chest hair and muscles..PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Rating is K+, but I may just change it to T for future chapters, who knows?**

**Disclaimer: The Day I own CSI is the day that someone goes up to David Caruso and actually tells him to stop being so repititous! I love David, but the constant repeating gets on my nerves at times. Also, for backup insurance, when cows learn how to educate monkeys.**

**Chapter 2**

"So, you're saying I suck at singing?" Catherine had tried her hardest to pass off a sarcastic air, but her voice cracked and tears were falling fast down her porclain cheeks.

"No, I think you sound like an angel. Unfortunately, angels get their asses kicked on American Idol; personally, I blame it on the crappy voting system," his throat was dry like sandpaper and the words coming from his mouth sounded like it as well. Reaching slowly for her hand, his fingers laced into hers, "Why you cryin, Cath?"

She scoffed, looking in disbelief, "Mike! You got shot. You were _this close _to death! Why do you think I'm crying?!"

"You shouldn't be crying over an S.O.B like me."

"Mike, my whole life has been surrounded by S.O.Bs; any of my exes, my father, hell, even the guys at lab have their days. But you, you are not an S.O.B, you're a good man. Of all the men that've ever been close to me, you're the only one I've ever been afraid of losing."

"But, Cath...," she pressed two fingers gently on his mouth, her eyes a defiant fire and her tears were fueling it;

"No, let me finish, Mike. You may think you're not worth it, cuz you're a dirty cop, but guess what? I'm just as dirty as you. You're a damn good cop with a few smudges, that's all."

"You're an amazing woman, you know that?" he gave his best attempt at a smile; the trauma and loss of blood he had had caused tremendous strain on his body, "I'd kiss you right this instant, but I can't even move my damn pinky finger, let alone my lips very well."

"I'll take care of that," gently she kissed him on the mouth, "You know what else I'm gonna take care of?"

"Hmm?"

"You."

Mike's pallor decreased to that of waxy white, "You can't take care of me," his eyes grew distant, "From all that I've done, I've got at least twenty-five to life."

"Really?" her eyes grew bright, like that of a Himilayan cat, and her smile was filled with an overwhelming feline confidence that only a woman could ever have, " We'll see about that."

* * *

So? You like it? I know it's short, but there will be more to come! Please review and tell me what you guys think, I would absolutely love your input and such! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, I finally got Chapter 3 done! Yay! There's a bit of swearing, but I think you guys can handle it. Just to warn you all, I pick on Lindsay just a teensy bit. I hope you all enjoy this. Please Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: The day I own CSI is the day that Johnny Depp declares his love of Rush Limbaugh and his switch to the Conservative Party. Never gonna happen...thank God!**

**Chapter 3**

Catherine watched her daughter, Lindsay, talking to Mike. By the sleepy look on his face, she had been telling him more of her drama-filled life at school.

"Then I told Mya that she is _so not_ taking Lily to the movies. Cuz, like, she is so loud and she'll just tell everyone at school how I like Justin. But Mya told me that Lily told her that she isn't able to talk cuz she, like got her tonsils removed, which is so stupid, like cuz people with their tonsils removed can't tell people stuff cuz they can't talk! What do you think, Mike?"

"Umm.." he looked about the room casually, then shrugged slightly, "Well, Linds, " he paused for a second, taking a deep breath, " I think that Lily must've written Mya a note. But, if you're still suspicious of Lily and her tonsilitus, there's always duct tape."

She stared blankly at him, "Duct tape?" Lindsay inherited her mother's smarts, but when it came to dry humor, it was her father's lack of understanding it that she had inherited.

"Yeah, duct tape, " he continued, "It can fix almost anything; wallets, purses, bookbindings, clothes and really big mouths."

"Oh... Okay."

Catherine chuckled, " I can't believe you two."

Mike was still in ICU, and the same room he had been in before hand. His condition was stable enough to where most of his IV's (save the blood bags constantly by his side) and bandages had been removed. His pallor was no longer a yellowish color, but ghostly white.

Two days had past since the shooting. During that time Catherine had made numerous calls on her cellphone. And she waited, waited for results and repercussions. When she wasn't watching her boyfriend and her daughter, she was often looking out the room's windows for anyone familiar down the hallway. Anticipation and a slight pang of paranoia flowed through her veins; she dreaded the moment when all of her happiness would crumble away.

But right now, she laughed; her two loves were with her and it made all the difference in the world.

"What about you, Mom?" Lindsay asked, her eyes full and brimming with questioning, "What do you think?"

"I agree with Mike on the duct tape."

The door creaked open, "Cath?" she turned around slowly and swallowed hard. _Oh God, I'm screwed._

She sighed with relief; It was only Nick, peeking his head through the door opening, "Oh Nick, it's just you. Come on in."

He gave a quick nod, entering the room. With him was a full plastic bag, "I figured you guys hadn't eaten, so I brought some stuff from the deli. You like egg salad, Mike?"

"Anything's better than the crap the nurses are feeding me," replied Mike. He turned to Lindsay, "Go get my egg salad from Nick."

Grumbling, she got up from her chair and walked not even two feet to where Nick stood. Taking the food from her friend, she walked back to her seat. Lindsay held the container for Mike to grab.

He refused it, his voice sarcastically displeased,"Well, aren't you gonna open it for me, Linds? Oh, and grab me a spoon too!"

"What am I, your slave?!" she whined.

"Yes, and if you keep acting this way, I'll sic the evil nurses, Brunhilda and Mandy, on you."

Nick turned to Catherine, obviously in disbelief, "Is it always like this?"

"Pretty much," Catherine replied, "But, I think Lindsay actually gets a kick out of it; if she didn't the whole place would be in an uproar."

"Hey Cath, do you mind if I talk to you in hallway real quick?"

"Not a problem, Nick," she turned to Mike and her daughter, "Nick and I are gonna be in the hall for a few minutes, guys. Do me a favor and try not to cause too big of a mess, okay?"

"Fine with us, Mom."

"Hey, Linds, can you hand me the remote?" Mike asked.

"Why?"

"Dragnet's on."

"Oh c'mon, Mike. We watched it all morning!"

**xxxx**

The hospital hallway was uncommonly bright, which caused Catherine to blink occasionally. She closed the door behind them, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Warrick and I brought Keppler's evidence back to the lab."

'Oh.."

"Listen, Cath," he ran his hand through his pretty much non-existent hair, "From what I've heard from Grissom, the sherriff and D.A. aren't bringing any charges on Mike."

"You got this from Grissom?" The thought of Grissom pacing through his office, fuming, brought chills to her body.

"Yeah. Catherine, I know what you did for Mike; you've got the connections."

She grew defensive, "Nick, the last thing I need from you..."

"Cath! I'm not mad at you, okay?"

"What?"

Smiling, he continued, "Finding out what you did for him...surprised me. I mean, you're not usually considered the 'romantic' of the group, and I'm impressed. What you did is wonderful, but...I'm real worried about you."

"I'm worried too, Nicky..." she breathed deeply, "What do the others think?"

"No one suspects a thing, actually, and the sherriff and D.A. are scared shitless."

"What about Grissom?"

"Grissom's not too hot about it."

"Figures," she sighed, "He's always been a little touchy since..."

She was interrupted by the growing look of dread across Nick's face, "Nick? What's wrong?"

"Uh..."

She turned around, "Oh, shit."

Gilbert Grissom was heading down the hall way, his eyes glaring right at her.

* * *

_Okay, that's the end of Chapter 3! Please Tell me what you guys think. Don't worry, I promish Chapter 4 is gonna be really good! Read and Review Please!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a long wait for the update guys! I've been really busy this school year. Senior Year's over now, so I can concentrate more on my stories! yay! I hope you like this chapter, it's really angsty. I was crying when typing this baby up; I really don't like confrontations, and you'll see why.**

**Rating on previous chapters**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! ARE YOU HAPPY BRUCKHEIMER AND ZUIKER! I CURSE THE WRITERS OF CSI! CURSE YOU CSI WRITERS, CURSE YOU! Okay, that was a little bit over the top, but I needed to vent somehow, right? And besides, isn't everyone pissed off at the writers for one reason or another? lol. Enjoy peoples!**

**Chapter 4**

"Nick," Gil tried to remain calm, but the constant checking of his pulse was a clear sign of anger, "Could you..."

"I'm gone," Nick sputtered quickly. His sympathetic brown eyes met Cath's anxious, _May Grissom have mercy on your soul. _Nick went back into the room and the Dragnet marathon.

Her gaze spiraled to the floor tiles, hands held behind her back like a soon to be scolded student. _Calm down, just calm down; You can do this, Catherine. Don't worry, you'll be fine. You did the right thing...right? Just breathe!_

"Catherine?" his voice was like a dull razor going slowly down her spine.

Her eyes met his, "Gil?"

"We need to talk."

"I know that." she leant back on the white wall of the hospital, bracing herself for the Wrath of Grissom.

He exaled through clenched teeth, "I know that you covered for Keppler."

"Yeah? So does Nick."

Gil grabbed her by the arms and drew her close,"Dammit, Catherine! Now is not the time for being a smartass; What you did was enough to get you fired. I can't believe you; getting your dead dad's thugs to threaten the D.A. and Sherriff? What the hell were you thinking?!"

"_'What was I thinking?! What was I thinking?!'" _Catherine tosseed her hair and laughed cynically. She looked straight into his eyes, "The same thing that went through your head when you came crawling to me, _practically begging me_ to help Sara when you found out that she got pulled over for _another _DUI; That you would do anything for the one you loved! So don't ask me '_What I was thinking?' _when you know the exact answer."

"Catherine, I..."

"Don't 'Catherine' me, Gil Grissom! I'm am your best friend, and the least you could do as my friend is not chastise me for doing what I think best. You did what you thought best when it came to Sara, asking me if my father's 'thugs' could prevent her from losing her job and from going to prison. I've had hypocrites yelling down my throat and humiliating me all of my life, and I don't need you to start becoming one now. You may think what I did is wrong, but before you start accusing me of something, take a good, hard look at yourself!"

He was speechless. His throat closed up from his anger, and his mouth remained closed, fearing further embarrassment.

_Catherine's right. She's right._ _Goddammit, I'm not. _Clenching his fists in frustration, Grissom kept his mouth shut and stormed off.

Catherine took a deep breath and headed back to Mikes room; the worst was over...for now.

* * *

Yeah, I bawled like a baby when I finished this chapter, but don't worry, Gil and Cath will work things out soon enough. I hoped you liked the chapter. Please Read and Review, you know you want to! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thankyou guys for all your reviews! I never thought I'd get so many for this story! Especially to Teliko.x3, holy crap, girl! I got like an arsenal of reviews from you. Amazing! Okay, back to the story. lol. This chapter is in LINDSEY'S POV. Just wanted to let you guys know, so you all aren't confused for some odd reason (highly unlikely!). I hope you like it, it's kind of angsty, but there's some humor to ease it up a bit. Please Read and Review Please!**

**Rated K+ for some swearing and angstyness! ooooo!**

**Disclaimer: I own jackcrap! Zilch! Nada! Nein! NOTHING!!! Do you think Jerry and Tony'll give the rights to CSI if I offer cookies? lol. yeah, definately not happening.**

**Chapter 5**

Uncle Gil has always been a major part of my life. In reality, he's way more of a father figure to me than my own father once was, and that's saying quite alot. He and my mother have been best friends for as long as I can remember; whenever he was around my mother never stopped smiling. In the past few years though, everything seened to change.

I've always known there was something going on with them; they've always gotten along so well. When I was little I thought they'd actually get together someday. Guess I was wrong.

It all started when Grandpa gave us some money over two years ago; my guess is Uncle Gil never realized how much mom and I actually needed the money. Then there was some guy trouble that interfered with work, and he got even more withdrawn and... and impersonal. I love Uncle Gil, but I can't believe that he's just that oblivious to other people's lives that aren't his own.

Mom was so broken, all the crap she'd been through, and her best friend just shot her down, not even willing to support her. I think that was what hurt her the most.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I've got some personal vendetta against him. It's just ... he's changed. It's like he's so preoccupied with Sara, he doesn't care anymore. She's like this whole new species of bug that he can't stop obsessing over. I don't blame Sara... I can't blame her. It's in Uncle Gil's nature, really; if he finds anything interesting, he'll dive right in, submersing himself in it, wanting, craving everything about it. He has to surround himself with it until he knows every single thing about it, and is finally satisfied. I just hope Sara isn't claustrophobic; he tends to be really clingy when it comes to things that he's obsessed with. I kinda pity her...

Nah, she had to know what she was getting herself into.

With all the things that've gone down between my mom and him, I'm so glad Mike came into the picture when he did. Uncle Gil may'be made her smile, but Mike...Mike makes her _glow_, and that is a miracle in itself. I've never seen my mother so happy before. At first, she'd come home and tell me how much he bugged the crap out of her, but I could tell he was growing on her. Mike's just got an infectious kind of personality; everywhere he goes, people just wanna know what he's all about. I'm not saying he's some kind of Captain Sunshine, or shit like that, but he's got something that makes me and my mom just thrilled. Sure, he seems standoffish from first blush, but once you get to know him, he's a great guy, even if he does like Dragnet a little too much. He's the first good guy my mother has ever gotten involved with. And no one knows how insanely happy that makes me feel.

But today, today has got to be one of the best days of my life. Why? Mike and I are going shopping. For Mom. Except, she doesn't know anything about it. I just can't wait for tonight, though. Tonight is gonna be awesome.

* * *

_Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this! No worries, all the action's in Chapter 6, which I am working on as we speak...or..erm...I mean read. lol! Please, tell me what you think of the story so far, and Chapter 5. Reviews are good! _


End file.
